Missions in Redemption
Listed below are the storyline missions in Red Dead Redemption. The narrative of Red Dead Redemption spans three different territories and over 57 different missions which are separated in 4 chapters. Completing each unique mission tallies in the Missions Module of the Rockstar Games Social Club and counts towards 100% completion. Keep in mind that clicking on any of these links could raise potential spoilers. New Austin Chapter John Marston *"Exodus in America" Bonnie MacFarlane *"New Friends, Old Problems" *"Obstacles in Our Path" *"This is Armadillo, USA" *"Women and Cattle" *"Wild Horses, Tamed Passions" *"A Tempest Looms" *"The Burning" Leigh Johnson *"Political Realities in Armadillo" *"Justice in Pike's Basin" *"Spare the Rod, Spoil the Bandit" *"Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane" *"The Assault on Fort Mercer" Nigel West Dickens *"Old Swindler Blues" *"You Shall Not Give False Testimony, Except for Profit" *"Liars, Cheats and Other Proud Americans" *"Can a Swindler Change His Spots?" *"The Sport of Kings, and Liars" Seth Briars *"Exhuming and Other Fine Hobbies" *"A Gentle Drive with Friends" *"Let the Dead Bury Their Dead" Irish *"A Frenchman, a Welshman and an Irishman" *"Man is Born Unto Trouble" *"On Shaky's Ground" *"We Shall Be Together in Paradise" Nuevo Paraiso Chapter Vincente de Santa *"Civilization, at any Price" *"The Demon Drink" *"Empty Promises" *"Mexican Caesar" *"Cowards Die Many Times" Landon Ricketts *"The Gunslinger's Tragedy" *"Landon Ricketts Rides Again" *"Lucky in Love" *"The Mexican Wagon Train" Luisa Fortuna *"My Sister's Keeper" *"Must a Saviour Die?" *"Father Abraham" *"Captain De Santa's Downfall" Abraham Reyes *"The Great Mexican Train Robbery" *"The Gates of El Presidio" *"An Appointed Time" West Elizabeth Chapter Edgar Ross *"Bear One Another's Burdens" *"Great Men are Not Always Wise" *"And You Will Know The Truth" *"And The Truth Will Set You Free" Harold MacDougal *"At Home with Dutch" *"For Purely Scientific Purposes" *"The Prodigal Son Returns (To Yale)" Marston Ranch Chapter Abigail Marston *"The Outlaw's Return" *"Pestilence" *"Old Friends, New Problems" Uncle *"By Sweat and Toil" *"A Continual Feast" Jack Marston *"John Marston and Son" *"Wolves, Dogs and Sons" *"Spare the Love, Spoil the Child" *"The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed" Stranger Side-missions Listed below are the 19 Stranger side-missions featured in Red Dead Redemption. The player must complete 18 of these missions, excluding "I Know You", to achieve 100% Completion. Keep in mind that clicking on any of these links could raise potential spoilers. *"American Appetites" *"American Lobbyist" *"Aztec Gold" *"California" *"Deadalus and Son" *"Eva in Peril" *"Flowers for a Lady" *"Funny Man" *"I Know You" *"Jenny's Faith" *"Let No Man Put Asunder" *"Lights, Camera, Action" *"Love is the Opiate" *"Poppycock" *"The Prohibitionist" *"Remember My Family" *"Water and Honesty" *"Who Are You to Judge?" *"The Wronged Woman" DLC The following is a list of the missions added to the game through downloadable content (DLC). Keep in mind that clicking on any of these links could raise potential spoilers. Outlaws to the End *"The Escape" *"The Kidnapped Girl" *"The Herd" *"The River" *"Ammunition" *"Walton's Gold" Undead Nightmare *"Love in the Time of Plague" *"Curious Tales from Blackwater, USA" *"Get Back in that Hole, Partner" *"A Cure for Most of What Ails You" *"American Imperialism" *"Mother Superior Blues" *"A Civilized Man" *"On a Pale Horse" Side-missions *"Birth of the Conservation Movement" *"Paternal Pride" *"Dinner for Two" *"Missing Souls" *"Filth and Other Entertainment" *"Biographies and Lies" es:Misiones de Red Dead Redemption Category:Redemption Missions Category:Outlaws to the End missions Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Stranger Missions